


No Idea

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that Danny Williams got to see his rush into every dangerous situation and not wait for back up, always keeps a grenade in the glove box in case he ever needs one, Navy SEAL partner looking, there was no other word he could honestly think of at the moment other than - flustered. </p>
<p>A missing scene from the season 4 episode-  Ua Nalohia</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idea

It wasn't often that Danny Williams got to see his rush into every dangerous situation and not wait for back up, always keeps a grenade in the glove box in case he ever needs one, Navy SEAL partner looking, there was no other word he could honestly think of at the moment other than - flustered. He resisted the urge to laugh or even to offer his assistance. Instead he stood back and happily savored his friend's obvious confusion and increasing frustration.

McGarrett frowned as searched the diaper bag for the disposable diaper but all he could find were some old fashion cloth diapers. Pulling one out of the bag, he placed it on the table and began to fold it one way and then another before growling under his breath and refolding a third time. He held it up and stared at the triangular shape he had just made with total confusion. "I just don't get it, Danny, I have been involved in covert operations, hunted down terrorists and solved murder cases," he muttered as he placed the material back down on the table and gently lifted his niece’s legs up before sliding it beneath the small wriggling child and pinned it haphazardly on. "But I have no idea just how Mary-Anne diapers a baby." he groused as he picked up the baby and the diaper slid off and landed on the floor.


End file.
